The U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,280 discloses an extensible beltlike bath scrubber made up of a plurality of elastic cylindrical nets which are chained in series. Such a prior art scrubber as described above is defective in design in that only the outermost layers of the nets are in contact with the body skin of a bather, thereby compromising the scrubbing effect of the prior art scrubber. In addition, the prior art scrubber has a rather limited expansibility and does not provide its user with a sensational feeling when it is at work.